Our Hearts Pump Dust
by Darkkinkachu
Summary: Horohoro is always happy. At least thats what he's lead everyone to believe...what happens when the Ice queen finds out other wise? Oneshot.


Our Hearts Pump Dust

Darkkinkachu: ya know I really like one shots….a lot better than doing actual stories…I guess that's due to my horrifically short attention span…by the way sorry if the lyrics are wrong.

Lawyer Lemur: Darkkinkachu does not own Shaman King or the song 'Tiny Cities Made Of Ashes' by Modest Mouse

Darkkinkachu: I wish I did…

Lawyer Lemur: but you don't

Darkkinkachu: can't you just let me dream! And one more thing…I changed the ages just a bit. They're about seventeen now.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm wearin' myself a T-shirt

That says The world is my ashtray

Our hearts pump dust

And our hairs all gray.

And I just got a message

Says hell has frozen over.

I got a phone call from the Lord

Sayin' 'hey boy, get a sweater'

What now?

Does any body know weather

A body could get away?

Does anybody know a way?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Anna stepped through the door of the Funbari Inn and sighed. She had known that going with Yoh and the others to the park would be a bad idea. As she took of her sandles and set them to the side, the blonde decided it would be best to go take a bath. It had been a long day after all…and it was nice to have some peace and quiet in the house for once. Anna walked softly toward the hot spring, thinking nothing in particular, but had to stop and frown. She looked around and finally crept up to a door and listened. There was someone in one of the guestrooms…crying? Yes, there was a soft sobbing sound coming from within the room.

_Who could that be?_ The cold Itako thought, running through a list of people in her mind. Finally curiosity got the better of her and she slid open the door. She got a glance of a very surprised blue-haired Shaman with a tear streaked face before he quickly turned away and gave a very false and shaky laugh, "A-Anna! I didn't…didn't think any one would be back yet…"

"obviously…" Anna said coldly. At least, she had meant it to be cold. It came out rather softly.

"I…I was j-just…" The Ainu mumbled, fumbling for an excuse and a Kleenex.

"Horohoro what's wrong?" Anna asked, surprising them both.

Horohoro stayed silent but turned to give her a miserable look, "Just leave me alone Anna…you wouldn't understand…"

Oddly enough Anna really wanted to know what could make the normally happy Shaman so depressed, "Try me."

Horohoro gave her an unsure look, clearly wondering why the normally cold and emotionless girl was trying to help him, "why?" he asked brushing some loose strands of sapphire hair from his now red eyes. Anna suddenly noticed that the boy wasn't wearing his trademark headband so that his ice-sickle hair was now flopped down over his face.

_He almost looks cute like that_ Anna thought, taking a step closer, _almost_. Suddenly she noticed, with a very uneasy feeling, that tears had started to trickle down Horohoro's face again. For a moment the two just stood there, afraid of what the other was going to do. Then Anna did something that no one would have believed. Stepping forward she put her arms awkwardly around Horohoro's broad chest, hugging him. Anna suddenly realized just how much bigger than her Horohoro was when he wrapped his own arms around her petite form and crushed her against him.

"Nobody really knows me Anna…" he mumbled in a soft, broken voice. Anna couldn't stop a blush from creping onto her face as she noticed things about Horohoro she hadn't before. Like how warm his breath was on her ear. Or the fact that he smelled like the sky after rain.

"My friend's think I'm a goofy moron, Pirka thinks I'm an air-head looser and my parents…oh jeeze, my parents…they don't say it, but I know they're disappointed in me…" Anna fought back another wave of blood to her face at the feeling of Horohoro mumbling into the side of her neck. Instead, she asked in a soft voice, "Then who are you, Horohoro?"

"I…I'm more then that…" he said pulling back and looking into her eyes, "I know I am…but I can't seem to get people to see that…maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I am a stupid looser…"

Anna slowly reached up and put her hand on the side of his face, wiping away the tear with her thumb, "I believe in you…" she said quietly, "I know you're more than you seem…"

Horohoro looked down at her for a long seconded then leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against hers. It was a brief, sweet kiss but Anna felt so many things before it was over. She could taste salty tears and something vaguely minty. But before she could fully register what was happening Horohoro jumped back with a petrified 'eep!'

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me!" the terrified Auni squeaked, "It-it was a...uh…a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing!"

To his surprise Anna simply turned to walk out but stopped in the doorway and looked back, "I won't tell if you don't…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Darkkinkachu: I actually had an alternate ending for this where Anna…ah… 'comforts' Horohoro a bit more…but writing that kind of stuff makes me feel icky. So I hope you liked it! PLEASE please please Review! Pwease? LONG LIVE HORO/ANNA!


End file.
